1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip which can be attached to and detached from a mating member such as an automotive panel member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clip may be used to fix a member, such as a harness or a cover member, to a mating member, for example, an automotive body panel. In some cases, such a component and the clip are to be detached from the mating member for replacement, recycling, etc. Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. Hei 01-19543 discloses a conventional clip of this type to be used to attach, in particular, a harness. The clip as disclosed in the publication includes a strip-like base plate, and a locking leg provided so as to be continuous with the base plate. The locking leg has a stem portion (support leg) provided upright on the lower surface of the base plate, a pair of elastic engagement members (spring members) extending from the forward end of the stem portion so as to be perpendicular to the length direction of the base plate, and open forward end portions formed by outwardly bending the forward end portions of the elastic engagement members. A harness is fixed to the upper surface of the base plate through tape-winding, and the locking leg is inserted into a mounting hole. Then, the pair of elastic engagement members is engaged with the peripheral edge of the mounting hole, whereby the harness is arranged on a vehicle body panel. On the other hand, when the open forward end portions at the ends of the elastic engagement members are pinched, the pair of elastic engagement members are inwardly deflected, so it is possible to detach the clip from the mounting hole, and to detach the harness from the vehicle body panel.
JP 09-217864 A discloses a clip which includes a strip-like base plate, and a substantially U-shaped locking leg provided so as to be continuous with the base plate. The locking leg is composed of a pair of locking members extending vertically from the lower surface of the base plate and having thin-walled portions at midways thereof, and a bottom plate connecting the locking members. Further, a support column is provided upright on the inner surface of the bottom plate, and a U-shaped lock recess is provided at the forward end of the support column, the lower surface of the base plate being provided with a lock protrusion formed thereon so as to be opposed to the lock recess. When the base plate is pushed in to thereby engage the lock protrusion with the lock recess, locking is effected, with the pair of locking members being obliquely deformed through the thin-walled portions. In this state, a harness is fixed to the upper surface of the base plate through tape-winding, and the locking leg is inserted into a mounting hole of a vehicle body panel. In this way, the pair of locking members obliquely deformed is engaged with the peripheral edge of the mounting hole, and the harness is arranged on the vehicle body panel. On the other hand, when the harness is pulled to extract the lock protrusion from the lock recess, the pair of locking members undergoes elastic deformation so as to be perpendicular to the base plate. As a result, it is possible to detach the clip by pulling the locking leg out of the mounting hole, and to detach the harness from the vehicle body panel.
In the case of Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. Hei 01-19543, when detaching the clip from the mounting hole, it is necessary to pinch the open forward end portions of the locking members to bring them close to each other to thereby deflect the pair of locking members, thus a rather difficult operation is involved, resulting in a problem with workability. In JP 09-217864 A, the lock recess provided on the inner side of the locking leg is U-shaped, with its upper side open. Therefore, if it is possible to pull the base portion perpendicularly to the mounting hole, the lock protrusion can be pulled out of the lock recess relatively easily. However, when the base portion is pulled obliquely, it is rather difficult to pull the lock protrusion out of the lock recess, and a large tensile load is required. Thus, there is a disadvantage in that the workability in the mounting operation depends upon the pulling angle when detaching the clip.